gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lampadati
Lampadati is Jaguar and Ocelot is Maserati. Rockstar reversed the names for coypright reasons. That's why the Felon is a 1:1 copy of the XFR and the F260 is almost a 1:1 copy of a Maserati. The Felon looks nothing lke any Maserati. I don't wanna be a dick but it does look like a maserati, every Lampadati car looks like a Maserati, also, the Pigalle is a Lampadati car and doesn't look like a Jaguar, instead,it looks like a Ghibli (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:34, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) Well, the Felon for example. Felon is basically 1:1 a XFR. It's probably one of the most 1:1 cars in the game outside the Gwagen/Dubsta. I work at a Jag dealership and I see XFs every day, and I beg you to consider that the Felon is basically 1:1 with an XFR. Be open about it at least and check it out next time you drive a Felon. Everything from the front, the rear, the wheel vent, the wheelbase, it's all almost 1:1 with an XFR. At least give it a chance and go compare some pics on Netcarshow.com with it. I just ask that you reconsider it. Next, the name Lampadati is supposed to be based on Maserati precisely because the cars are Jaguars. That's why the British Ocelot main car is a F260 and so based on a Maserati. Rockstar always reverseds brand names/cars. They did the same thing with Peggasi/Groti. It's for copyright reasons. That's why the Ocelot F260 is an Ocelot and not a Lampadati. And the same for why the Felon is Lampadati. Can you see where I'm coming from, I mean? They do the same thing for Peggasi and Grotti. It's on purpose. That's why all the Peggasi (name and logo based on Ferrari) are actually Lambos. Same reason the Ocelot (Jaguar name) F260 is a Maserati or the Lampadati (Maserati name) Felon is a Jag. I know where you are coming from, but we'll have to agree that even though the Felon GT looks like a Jaguar, but it is based on a maserati gran cabrio, it's a mix between both cars, but Lampadati is based on Maserati, Ocelot is based on Jaguar, I say that because '''Rockstar '''said, not only because of my car knowledge (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:54, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) I'm comparing the Felon GT and the Mas GT right now though and the fasci, wheel vent, rear lights, even wheel base is all a little off. Felon GT is basically still closest to an XFR IMO... just with the roof chopped. I mean, the F260 looks so much more like a Maserati, and not just because the obvious grill, but even the wheel base and the size the cabin, roof, rear window... the XK has so much more of a roadster silohuette than a Felon, where as the F260 fits that Maserati profile. And the Jackal has the same Maserati wheel vent that is so signature of the brand (while basically otherwise being a Saab). Pigalle... Not sure. Genuinely, I always thought it was a wider like a Jaguar 1970s XJS... even has the same bumper, the big wide window, heck, XJS were suck a tourist grand tourer, too, and I thought that's why they added the 'roof' customization to the Pigalle because everyone used old XJS as GTs back in the day to go to Italian beaches or Swiss ski lodges. Give it some thought at least, I mean no offense to anyone that obviously cares about cars cuz you probably same type of guy as me. Consider my points at least... I've beat GTA V like 8 times now and I work at a Jag dealership... so, at least consider it because I've given it a lot of thought. And I'll give all your points more thought too over the next week, and I'll ever drive the F260 and Pigalle more, and compare pics, and give what you said real consideration. S1n0d3utscht3k (talk) 03:04, October 3, 2014 (UTC)S1N0D3UTSCHT3K Layout Can somebody change the layout of the page. Fucking hate the new layout. Leo68 (talk) 10:48, March 10, 2015 (UTC)